The Beach
by RedLA
Summary: What happens when they finally give in? Jude and Tommy, at the beach, they almost did it once, but now, a week before her 18th Bday, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, take a vacation, go to your house at the beach Tom, you two need to work a little, but more importantly, de-stress. Both of you are WAY to high strung these days." Georgia finished her statement then looked at Tommy and me, "Did you think I was talking about next month? It's nine A.M, I already talked to Jude's mom, if you two leave the city by noon, you could be at the beach house by four. Go, now, and I don't want to see either of you for at least four days, and when you two come back, I swear if you aren't smiling and a little tan, I'm going to be very very upset. Now go." Georgia hugged both of us and shoved us out of the studio.

"Beach house Tommy? How many freaking homes do you have?" I gave Tommy a playful shove in the parking lot as we walked to his car. Tommy shoved me back then grinned at me, "Three, my apartment in the city, my beach house, and the chalet." I looked at him stunned, "The Chalet!" We got in the car and Tommy looked a little sheepish, "I like snowboarding, and I don't like hotels, get my point?" I just shook my head and we pulled out of the parking lot.

I was quiet for most of the ride home until we stopped at a light, I turned to Tommy, "Are we just forgetting about what happened a month ago?" As Tommy's face tightened, he turned his head to face me, "I don't know, we'll talk about it at the beach okay?" He shut up and I silently nodded.

I knew why Georgia thought we had been high strung recently and I knew when it started, about a month ago, Tommy and I had almost crossed a line that was impossible to go back.

We were in the studio at almost one in the morning, everyone else had left but we wanted to finish the song we were working on. I finally finished singing and went into the engineer's booth where Tommy was sitting. I groaned and sprawled out on the couch, Tommy looked over from his chair and grinned, "Light weight." he called me. I sat up and smiled, "did you just call me a light weight?" He whistled lightly and said, "Well, you know, the new artists are always so green, they can never take a night of late recording." Then he spun the chair around to keep working at the mixing board.

I sat there and sulked for a while until, I don't know if it was the lack of sleep or if I'm just crazy, but I got up off the couch, went over to Tommy, and tapped him on the shoulder. He stood up and looked at me quizzicaly, "We can go if you want Jude, I was just joking about the light weight comment." I shook my head, "Is this light weight new artist?" Then I kissed him, like really kissed him, full on tounge and everything. Tommy didn't pull away, on the contrary, he opened his mouth a little and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, close to my hips, so tight a piece of paper couldn't of fit between us. After a few minutes of hands all over each other, full on make out, he guided me to the couch, where we sat down and proceeded the makeout. He tipped me backwards and I ran my hands across his muscular back, I pulled his shirt over his head and reveled in the feel of his bare chest.

After a few more minutes, his hands started to creep up my shirt, I shivered at the tingles his hands on my bare stomach brought on, but loved how it felt. He pulled away from me for a second panting, "Do you want…." he didn't have to finish because I answered his question by stripping off my shirt, he grinned and came back to me, we kissed and I had my arms across his back as he ran his hands up and down my sides, from the waistband of my jeans to the top of my bra. About thirty minutes had gone by, and his hands went lower, to the button on my jeans, I welcomed it, but then my phone started to ring, Tommy's hands were closer to my pocket than my own so he reached in my pocket, got my phone, and I unwrapped my arms from around him and answered it trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible, "Hello… Oh hi Mom… no umm Tommy and I are almost done here, I should be home soon. Okay Mom, I love you too, bye."

Tommy had gotten off me then, "Jude, we can't do this, as much as I want to, you're seventeen." I tried to argue with him, "Eighteen in two months, two months that's all." Tommy shook his head, put on his shirt then reached over and handed me my own, "well see what happens in two months, come on, we have to get you home." I put on my shirt and that was the end of that.

"Jude, Jude! Hello!" I snapped back to the present, Tommy was parked in my driveway trying to get my attention, "Umm, yeah, what?" Tommy shook his head, "You're not high strung, you're acting a little strung out, never mind, I'm going to run to my apartment and pack a bag, I'll be back here at around eleven thirty okay?" I shook my head distractedly and got out of the car, "Sure." I walked into my house, Tommy and me alone, at the beach, for at least four days, a month before I turn eighteen, this is going to be interesting.


	2. Kiss me while you sleep

Yeah, I realized I didn't put a disclaimer at the last post, so I do not own the rights to anything having to do with Instant Star 

Some of you have read this, I posted on Krystal's site, but I figured out how to post here, and thought, "what the hell? Might as well!" 

I dropped Jude off at her house and drove to my apartment. I knew Jude was thinking back to a month ago because I thought of that night all the time. I had wanted Jude so bad that night, but I still think it was a good thing Jude's mom called, we weren't in the right state with each other that night, but we came really close. 

I walked into my bedroom and as I was packing a bag for a few days, I thought of Jude, topless Jude, and I smacked the side of my head, not now Tom, she's seventeen, not now. I finished packing, took a quick shower got dressed and headed to Jude's house. I pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. While I was waiting, I looked and saw that there were no cars there, "I guess Jude's mom and Sadie said bye already." I thought to myself, I waited for a few more minutes but no one came to the door. I tried the door, it was unlocked, I opened the door a crack and called Jude's name, no one answered so I went in the house. 

I thought I heard her upstairs, so I figured I would go upstairs and tell her to hurry up, I reached the top of the stairs when Jude collided with me, obviously coming down to answer the door. I caught her by the waist to keep her from falling, and my breath caught in my throat when I realized she had just gotten out of the shower. She was wrapped in a towel that barely covered the top of her thighs. She looked at me and saw my still wet hair, "I guess we had the same idea about a quick shower, now um could you take your hands off my hips." I quickly let her go and Jude turned to go back to her room and called, "I'm all packed, I'll be down in a minute." 

I went down stairs and waited for Jude, she came down the stairs tugging at the hem of her shirt, she yawned and raised her arms above her head exposing a few inches of her bare stomach. I shook my head trying to get the image of her shirtless out of my mind. "Tommy, Tommy? Ready to go?" Jude was standing in front of me, I shook my head and grabbed her bag. We headed out the door, and got in the car. 

After about three and a half hours, I pulled into the driveway of my beach house and looked over at Jude. She was sound asleep, I tried to wake her up, but she just grumbled under her breath. I sighed at how much of a heavy sleeper she is, and I got out of the car. I unlocked the door and went to the front door of the house, put our bags next to the front door, then I went back to the car, opened Jude's door, picked her up, closed the door and carried her into the house. I placed her on the couch, put a blanket over her and was adjusting her head under a pillow when Jude, still asleep smiled at me, said, "hi, umm thanks for driving." Then she raised her head up and kissed me. After a few seconds, I pulled away and she went back to sleep. 


	3. You know me best

Back by popular demand!

I do not own the rights to anything having to do with Instant Star  
Rating- R

I woke up with a start and looked around, "Where the hell am I!" I mumbled to myself still asleep. An answer came from the next room, "you're at the beach house, you fell asleep in the car." Then Tommy came walking in, in a bathing suit. I gulped a little, looked at him in baggy blue swim trunks, then said, "Oh, yeah, thanks for carrying me in. Going swimming?" I gestured to his outfit. "Oh yeah, do you want to come?" I shrugged, "Sure, maybe it'll wake me up, I just need to go change." I got up off the couch and saw my bag by the door. As I was going up the stairs, Tommy called, "Just choose a bedroom Jude." I was up the stairs by that point, so I called out, "Sure!"

I took the first bedroom I saw, and went in. There was a big queen sized bed, a desk, a bureau, a big window with a window seat, and an guitar lying on the window seat. The last thing brought a smile to my face, "How did Tommy know I'd choose this room?" I thought to myself as I pulled out a bathing suit and changed into it. I pulled on a pair of cut off black sweats, and a white tee over my bathing suit, grabbed a towel from the connecting bathroom, slid my feet into some sandals, put on my sunglasses and went down the stairs.

"Okay, ready to go!" I called, and Tommy came out into the main room with bag in his hands, "cool, let's head out." he said. We walked out the door and I asked, "What's in the bag?" Tommy handed it to me, I peeked inside, it had a bottle of sunblock, a few bottles of water and a couple of towels. As we walked down the path to the beach, I looked at Tommy, "How did you know I'd choose that bedroom?" Tommy looked at me and grinned, "One, it's the first bedroom you get to, and two, it's your style, the necessities, bed, desk, bureau, bathroom." I smiled, he knows me so well.

We reached the beach, which was like totally empty. I sat down on one of the towels and looked up at Tommy, "Why isn't here? It's a really pretty day." Tommy chuckled and sat down on a towel next to me. "Jude, you realize it's a weekday, most normal people are either at school, or at work. Did you wear a bathing suit?" I thought about what he said, it made sense, then I looked up at my coverup, "Oh, I'm wearing a bathing suit." I stood up and slipped off my shorts and shirt. I sat back down and saw Tommy staring at me, "What?" He looked at me, "I just never thought you would be the bikini kind of girl." I looked at my bathing suit, it was a bikini, a black one. I laughed and looked at Tommy, "Sadie gives them to me." He shook his head, "Figures."

I rolled over onto my stomach and lay there for a few minutes until I felt my back start to get hot. "Tommy, would you put some sunblock on my back, I burn really easily." I looked to my side and saw Tommy shrug to himself, and he reached for the sunblock. I shut my eyes again, and gave a little start when I felt his hands on my back. "You've got guitar hands." I told him, "So do you" was his reply. He rubbed the sunblock onto my upper back, then started to stop, "hello, I have a lower back." He moved to my lower back, and I gave an involuntary little gasp. Once he put the sunblock on my lower back, he cleared his throat, "Okay, you're all covered." His hands lingered on my back, and I sat up. We looked at eachother for a minute before he put his hands on my hips and kissed me.


	4. Help me!

Hey guys, I know this isn't exactly allowed, but I hope no one will report me for an author's note. Here's what's up, my story, the rest of it, is lost in the world of cyberspace. You see, I was just writing on Krystal's board and posting, and now Krystal's board went bye bye, so I don't know what to do.

Find Krystal's board krystalsansone. and the rest of the story will appear, because I really don't want to rewrite all of this!


End file.
